


All That You Want

by squishy_lotus



Series: Chubby Kink Office AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Fat Character, Fat Kageyama Tobio, Glasses, Glasses kink, M/M, Not that much but it is there I promise, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_lotus/pseuds/squishy_lotus
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has a problem.Well, actually, Hinata has several problems. His height, his perpetually messy apartment, the fact that his short sleeved dress shirts make him look like he’s twelve. Currently though two problems stand above all else. His kink and Kageyama Tobio.Hinata is a highly skilled full stack developer, Kageyama is a web design superstar, and together they have to overhaul the capital's official website on a tight deadline. They work for Akaashi Design, the only creative firm in Tokyo to laugh in the face of Japan's waist measurement hiring policy. Hinata has been a fan of Kageyama's work since their university days but runs into trouble once they finally meet. For one, he's way more rude than Hinata could have imagined. For two, he's a hundred times more attractive than Hinata could have ever hoped, and not in a conventional way. Will they make it out alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I give absolutely no context for this in the fic (it's all about the feelings and the porn lbr) but the project they are working on is redesigning Tokyo City's official website in time for the 2020 Olympics. Japan's rules about measuring employees' waistlines is very real, please google it. In-Universe, Akaashi Design just pays off the government while simultaneously having an ongoing lawsuit against the government. Akaashi Design is the same company as the one mentioned in the resort au Distances, but this doesn't take place in the same universe (only bc Kageyama and Hinata are not pro volleyball players.) I came up with this story the same week as the resort au so I am relieved to be able to finally finish and publish this! Enjoy!!

Hinata Shouyou has a problem.

Well, actually, Hinata has several problems. His height, his perpetually messy apartment, the fact that his short sleeved dress shirts make him look like he’s twelve.

Currently though two problems stand above all else. His kink and Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata’s kink doesn’t usually qualify as a problem. It’s nothing illegal and it’s actually pretty convenient when he’s jerking off to have something that so surely turns him on. There’s nothing morally or objectively wrong with being sexually (and romantically and platonically and aesthetically) attracted to fat people. It’s a problem right now because Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou’s second problem and new project partner is undeniably fat and extremely attractive. He’s also an ass. He’s also arguably one of the best web designers in all of Japan, possibly the world, and Hinata begrudgingly admires him greatly.

Known for taking risks and making bold choices, Kageyama’s designs are notorious in the industry. He’s demanding, instinctive, and always at the forefront of technology. That’s why Hinata is here. Hinata the fearless programmer of Akaashi Inc. Hinata who can’t seem to remember that he’s in Japan and in Japan you don’t shake hands and why the hell has he been watching so many American movies lately? Kageyama blinks down at his hand still treacherously extended between them and Hinata quickly pulls it away, folding into a bow deeper than is strictly necessary.

“Y-yoroshiku!” His glasses slide down on his nose.

Kageyama returns the gesture half-heartedly and Hinata’s month of hell begins.

 

The first week is a garbage fire. Hinata gets it now. A year ago he almost ripped Kindaichi a new one for speaking ill of the great Kageyama Tobio, creator of Hinata’s favourite app, designer of the world’s most beautiful transit navigator, all around powerhouse. Now he almost wants to sneak up to the 26th floor to apologize. Kageyama is a loaded precision sniper riffle and Hinata is competent, he’s a full stack developer and he knows what he’s doing, but when he’s hovering over Kageyama’s shoulder looking at the models and spreadsheets he’s going to have to make into a website it still feels like he’s seeing JavaScript for the first time.

They’re also up close and personal since they both had to move into a shared office. The space is big, and has way too many desks and chairs like it should hold an entire department but it’s just them. Hinata has had other contracts like this with designers from outside of the company and he was expecting it, but nothing could have prepared him for being so close to someone so exactly up his wheelhouse. Kageyama is tall, probably six feet. Hinata tries to guess how much he might weigh in his head once and has to excuse himself to jerk off in the bathroom. It’s a lot whatever it is. The guy has impressive soft looking love handles, big thighs that bulge out a bit on the sides under his belt, thick arms with flesh that hangs down when he’s pointing at something across the room and his belly. Hinata can’t know for sure because he’s always wearing that hoodie with a zip at the front but it pushes forward and rests against the cotton fabric, straining against the metal zipper and threatening to engulf it. It doesn’t look like anything could fit in those pockets not even his own hands. 

It takes seven days for Hinata to prove himself but it’s worth it for the look of non utter hatred that crosses Kageyama’s face for a moment.

It gets easier. They start making the same noises for things and finishing each other’s codes while the other is in the bathroom. It’s infuriating that Kageyama knows how to code, sometimes Hinata doesn’t know why he’s in the room. He thinks that but then Kageyama needs something so specialized that Hinata knows he’s the only person in the building who could pull it off and the world rights itself. They’re a pair now. They might even finish this monster contract in time.

That is, of course, if Hinata can keep his eyes off of Kageyama’s body for more than half a second. The guy is a genius there’s no doubt about it but he’s fortunately terrible at noticing being noticed. And how could Hinata not notice the way all his clothes cling so delightfully to his body. The guy wears nothing but coloured stretch denim skinny jeans, thin barely long enough t-shirts and the same form fitting black sleeveless hoodie every day. How could he not notice the way he snuggly fits his larger-than-average office chair. The way his upper arms get an extra crease each when he’s talking with his hands. The world’s most adorable double chin. The bluest eyes Hinata has ever seen. Hinata was scared they’d hate each other but now he’s two weeks in and every new thing he discovers makes him want to fuck him harder and then cradle his head and kiss him gently.

 

Hinata taps a pencil he’s never used before against the desk in frustration. It’s unbearable. He has half a mind to text Yamaguchi on the fifth floor to come up and kill him now. The sharp point of the outdated writing implement gets marginally duller with every tap. If he keeps this up, Kageyama might kill him himself. It’s too much. The deadline is in two weeks and his project partner has the galls to come in to work in a suit. A very tight suit. The same suit he wore when he was accepting that one award six months ago and Hinata’s breath got caught in his throat reading the newspaper because he would have never guessed that the mysterious designer he idolized so much was such a fucking hottie in real life. Not just any hottie, but the kind where Hinata took actual interest instead of the fake front he had to put on when girls at the office talked about thin celebrities and expected him to give his bisexual seal of approval. The suit had fit nicely six months ago but now the buttons of his pressed white shirt are straining, exposing an off-white undershirt. His pants look like they can barely contain his thighs, even his calves look ill at ease.

“What’s the big occasion?”

“Hmm?” Kageyama looks up from his screen. When he turns his head his neck forms a cute roll over the stiff collar of his dress shirt. Hinata feels his own collar growing too tight.

“For the suit I mean.”

“Oh,” Kageyama shrugs and Hinata can see how tight the shoulders of his suit jacket really are. “Business meeting this afternoon.”

They get back to work but Hinata can’t do much more than pretend to type nonsense until Kageyama finally leaves for his meeting. When he comes back he’s wearing his usual type of clothes and Hinata is frankly relieved. 

 

It’s crunch time. They have less than a week left. Without speaking to each other about it they both start coming in earlier and earlier and leaving later and later. Between hyperfocused coding sessions Hinata wonders if Kageyama ever eats anything. He’s never seen him with anything more than a black coffee. It’s none of his business, it’d be pretty fatphobic if it wasn’t for his kink and because of it it’s just invasive but he genuinely wonders how Kageyama could have gained so much by eating so little. The thought crosses his mind that he might be on one of those weird liquid diets and he gets sad, but then he thinks Kageyama is probably just shy about eating in front of other people and that makes him even sadder. 

Whatever the case they have no choice now. It’s past midnight and neither of them have stopped for supper yet. Hinata finishes a particularly complex sequence and pushes his rolling chair away from his desk, sighing heavily.

“Hey, Kageyama-kun,” His officemate grumbles a distracted noise in response. “We should probably order something in.” Kageyama doesn’t give any indication that he’s heard him. “If you’re really busy I’ll just get us stuff I guess.” At that Kageyama makes a low noise at the back of his throat like that would have probably been a good idea four hours ago. Hinata laughs and runs a quick search for nearby open places. He has no idea what Kageyama might enjoy so he orders five yoshoku dishes from a family restaurant a few blocks away.

Hinata goes all the way down to the lobby to pay for the dishes when they arrive because he doesn’t want to cause the delivery person too much trouble. He has to stop to breathe on the way back because it’s so much food, what was he thinking, what is Kageyama going to think he’s thinking, and now he can’t help but imagine what it might be like if something did happen, if through some deus ex machina type process he could hand feed Kageyama all 5 dishes and their side plates of rice. What would he look like? What would he feel like? Would he stop being so cold if his stomach was full of warm food? Would he let Hinata sooth his distended belly with his magic fingers? Not that Hinata knows he has magic fingers, not that he’s ever had any of his fantasies pan out, not that he gunned hard to be hired at Akaashi inc because it’s the only large corporation he knows of that will hire people above the nationally required BMI. 

Hinata is no virgin. At 26 years old he’s probably had more sexual partners than the average Japanese male. He’s probably had less romantic relationships than the average Japanese male but that’s another matter entirely. None of his encounters have ever been particularly fulfilling, certainly nothing to write home about or propose over or however it is that those things work. He’s never had the desire to have someone and keep them. It took him years to realise he had a kink and even longer to accept that maybe it was non-negotiable and maybe that made it a fetish.

Hinata slams his back against the marble wall and presses for the elevator, willing all of his thoughts away. He collects himself while his body rises the 17 stories to their floor. When he gets back to their office, Kageyama is still hunched over the computer so Hinata sets all the Styrofoam dishes up and nervously directs Kageyama’s attention to them.

“Which one is mine?” Kageyama’s tone betrays slight confusion and Hinata could just die.

“Whichever one you want!” He wills his voice not to crack. “I wasn’t sure what to get, so I’ll just save the rest in the fridge for tomorrow or something.” He desperately tries to sound casual.

Kageyama shrugs and picks a container of pork curry with an egg on top and another of plain rice. Hinata takes the omurice and they push their keyboards aside to eat at their desks. Hinata’s glasses are getting steamed from the hot food so he takes them off even though his eyes hate him for it. He tries to initiate small talk but quickly runs out of topics. It’s the rainy season so of course the weather is bad. They’re here after midnight so of course it’s quiet. It’s Tokyo so it’s a given that they both have a long commute. Nonetheless Hinata keeps pushing on, desperate to distract himself.

Kageyama does at least one cute thing a day and today for the first time since they started working together almost a month ago Hinata is seeing him eat.  
It’s not fair. It’s not fair that it’s never happened before and it’s not fair that it’ll probably never happen again. Kageyama doesn’t come off as a self-conscious or even a really self-aware person but he eats without looking at anyone or at his food, supporting Hinata’s theory. He holds his chopsticks in the perfect textbook way. He has a small mouth. It could just be his chubby cheeks but Hinata is surprised he never noticed before. Kageyama has a small mouth and takes small measured bites of everything he eats and chews them so precisely that he reminds Hinata of an anime girl. 

He takes the perfect spoonful-size bite of rice and Hinata can’t hold it in.

He moans.

Out loud.

It’s not a long moan or a particularly loud moan but it sneaks its way out of Hinata’s lips and makes itself known and he’s so horrified, so thoroughly embarrassed that he drops his chopsticks and the piece of ketchup soaked egg he was holding and clutches his mouth in his hands.

Kageyama lifts his head from where he was looking at nothing, a questioning look in his eyes.

“What?” He says plainly.

“Ah!” Hinata startles, on the defensive. “You, you’re just…” Hinata takes a deep breath. There’s probably a lie to get out of this but the thought of backing down now doesn’t even cross his mind. “You’re just… gwah!!”

“Gua?” Kageyama looks like he’s expecting the worse so Hinata powers on as quickly as he can.

“Gwah!” Hinata gesticulates. “Gwah like… you’re cute.” If Hinata thought he was blushing it’s nothing on the shade of red that suddenly takes over Kageyama’s face.

“Cute.” He deadpans but it’s clearly a question.

“Yeah!” Hinata should back down. Hinata should not stand up and get all up in Kageyama’s space. Hinata should probably let this go. “You’re. Cute.” Now maybe their flushed faces are equal in vibrancy. Hinata needs to elaborate. “You have a cute face. You eat in a cute way. It’s cute when you get super technical and then you’re confused that I don’t get what you’re saying. It’s cute when you get so into your work that even a hurricane couldn’t move you. It’s cute when you get here in the morning and wiggle your butt in your chair like you’re trying to get settled in for the day. You’re cute and you do cute things!!”

Kageyama is still looking confused and yes it’s cute and it’s also suddenly so important to him that this man that Hinata has been admiring since university gets this and gets this aspect of his worth that Hinata does the only thing he can think of.

 

He kisses him.

 

He doesn’t give him a chance to kiss back. Hinata pulls away quickly, horrified with himself and looking to assess the damage but what he finds when he flutters his eyes open isn’t what he would expect. This is definitely not the face of a man who is about to storm out of the building and request a transfer on grounds of sexual harassment.

This might be the cutest thing yet.

He looks stunned, sure, but also. Happy? It’s too strange a word to think about in the same sentence as Kageyama Tobio, but the man certainly isn’t displeased. Encouraged, Hinata leans back down. He keeps one hand on the desk and the other on the back of Kageyama’s chair and angles their heads together. This time it’s a slow, deliberate kiss. Kageyama’s lips are soft and hesitant and Hinata tries to egg them along, moving from cupping the top one to the bottom one, sliding his tongue out in a way that doesn’t necessarily means he wants to go inside but Kageyama opens up to him anyway. He keeps his hands to himself and Hinata really wants to reach out and place them on his waist or on his back or somewhere but then he’d have to interrupt the kiss and who knows what’ll happen when this kiss is over. He doesn’t want it to end. 

Things are starting to get heated and Hinata can’t help the change of pace, getting deeper, more insistent, their tongues touch and it sends an electric shock down Hinata’s spine. He can’t control the hand that moves from Kageyama’s chair to his shoulder to the side of his neck, anchoring them together. He uses it to press his face closer, his nose cradled between Kageyama’s own nose and his cheek. He brushes a thumb up to Kageyama’s jaw and feels him shiver underneath him. He wants to straddle him, he wants to have him, he wants to keep having him. Hinata cracks open his eyes and he can feel how blown his pupils must be. Kageyama feels the brush of his lashes and opens his own eyes. They part. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama’s voice is so much more quiet than usual that it sounds like a whisper. 

“You.” Hinata says simply. He refuses to distance himself, standing hunched over Kageyama and trying to catch his breath. 

“Me?” He doesn’t get it. He still doesn’t get the effect he’s having on Hinata, how hot and bothered he makes him, how he’d kill to pull him up on one of those desks and have his way with him. Hinata grabs a handful of his black hood and gets so close their noses are touching.

“Kageyama,” He says, voice heavy with lust. “Do me. Or like. Let me do you.” This isn’t half as smooth as he was hoping it would be. “Whatever, just. I want you.”

Hinata waits. He waits for Kageyama to get his wits about him and push him away. Or pull him in. But probably push him away. 

“Is this a joke?” There it is. “Are you just messing with me?” He adds and Hinata halts. 

“Of course not!” He’s outraged at the idea. Who would ever do that to someone? It’s not is this a joke as in ‘why would I ever sleep with someone like you’ but is this a joke like ‘are you trying to play a trick on me and hurt me?’ Somewhere deep through the still permeating arousal, Hinata’s heart clenches painfully. “You’re hot! You’re really really hot! I’ve been trying since I met you to focus on our work but you’re distractingly attractive and I can’t take it anymore!” On a normal day, Hinata would be worried about how loudly he said all of that but since it’s midnight he doesn’t even think about it.

“How.” Kageyama glares at him and Hinata feels like he’s taking his final high school exams again.

“I just do!” Hinata brings his other hand to Kageyama’s shoulder and sits on his lap, lacing his fingers behind Kageyama’s head. Kageyama seems to accept this on some level, he brings his head closer and Hinata meets him and they kiss again almost furiously. Hinata claws at his back through all the fabric and Kageyama finally touches him, placing his hands lightly around his waist. 

“I’m not…” Kageyama looks away when they pull apart. Their chests heave against each other. “I haven’t really…”

Understanding dawns on Hinata. He won’t make any assumptions about Kageyama’s past but now that he thinks back on it, he did kiss at first like someone with little experience. 

“That’s okay.” Hinata smiles. If anything, that’s just another cute thing to add to the list. “I can lead.” Kageyama nods but Hinata won’t take the reins just yet. “Do you sort of know what you’d like?” It might be more simple to just try things and have Kageyama say no when it’s not something he’s ready for, but he wants at least a little bit of information going in, a basis for understanding. He’s also stalling a little bit, hoping his brain will catch up with the reality that this is really happening right now.

“Uh…”

“For example,” Hinata powers through. “I have kinks. I have a fair amount of kinks. I like all the normal stuff, but it’s much better if there some of that,” Hinata trails down the lightest of touches down Kageyama’s abdomen, giving the slightest of squeezes at his belly. He pulls his hand away. “Involved.” Hinata can see the dawn of understanding on Kageyama’s face.

“Um. Anything you want to do is fine.” Kageyama looks sure enough that Hinata won’t push him for more specific boundaries but not enough that he’ll assume blanket consent. “As for what I like…” He looks at something behind Hinata, something on his desk. “Glasses.”

“Oh!” Hinata reaches behind him and places the frames back on his face. “Well that can be arranged,” He jokes. “The better to see you with.” He practically purrs before kissing Kageyama again. It’s different now because there’s the knowledge that it’s leading to other things. Also because his frames push against the bridge of his nose and kind of get in the way. If it’s what Kageyama likes though Hinata isn’t about to complain.

On their own, Hinata’s hands start exploring. He slides them down, off of Kageyama’s shoulders and down his chest. His fingers hover over the zipper of that ubiquitous hoodie and Kageyama nods. Hinata has to stand to zip it completely down, flustering when the sweater folds underneath Kageyama’s belly and he has to suck in a little for him to finish the job. Hinata pushes the garment off of the other man’s shoulders and gets an idea. He clears a section of his desk and tugs on Kageyama’s hands until he gets up. He motions for him to sit.

“Are you sure?” Kageyama presses on the desk with a hand, testing it.

“Do you trust me or not?”

Kageyama shrugs and puts his butt on the desk, shuffling until the backs of his knees touch the edge, his calves pressed against the cabinet doors. Without the tight hoodie holding his outfit together, his shirt rides up about an inch from his movements, exposing the perfect sliver of skin. Hinata hums approvingly before moving in close. He slots himself between Kageyama’s legs, parting them wider with a hand pressed to his inner thigh. He rubs two fingers in a circle into the softness through the material of his pants and Kageyama squirms. Hinata leans up to kiss him, and then kiss his cheek, his jaw, the flesh of his neck. He doesn’t know what Kageyama might think of more permanent marks so he mouths at him without too much suction, using his teeth and tongue instead. His hands rub the tops of his thighs in a soothing motion, willing Kageyama to become less tense. On every up stroke he slips his fingers surreptitiously under the hem of Kageyama’s shirt, pushing it higher and higher up.

Hinata sucks at Kageyama’s earlobe and the moan that escapes his lips feels like the first victory.

Hinata sweeps his tongue along the back of his ear, pushing himself up to his tiptoes to reach. It would probably be easier if Kageyama bent forward to meet him but he’s finally relaxing, resting his body on his hands behind him and Hinata will take what he can get. Besides, it leaves him more open, almost on display for Hinata to touch. They part and Hinata’s feet fall flush against the industrial carpet again. There are so many things Hinata wants to do that he doesn’t know where to start. He’s holding on to years’ worth of unrealised fantasies but he also wants his partner to feel good, especially if this is something like his first time. He decides to start at the beginning.

“Can I?” Hinata glides his fingers over the strip of exposed flesh of Kageyama’s belly and plays with the hem of his shirt. He flicks his eyes up through his lashes, staring at Kageyama through his glasses. The other boy squirms again and it’s hard to tell because of the harsh lights but he seems to blush a little. “I’m going to do it,” Hinata starts lifting the material impossibly slowly. “And if it’s too much or you don’t like it just stop me, okay?” Kageyama still doesn’t say anything so Hinata keeps lifting his shirt, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping at how nice he looks. He pauses under Kageyama’s chest, lightly tucking the thin garment under the rolls there. It might be best to not overwhelm him, especially if he has some reservations about his body. Kageyama isn’t the type of person who would ever say anything, but Hinata can read his discomfort. It might be best to establish some trust through appreciation. 

Hinata slides his palms down Kageyama’s abdomen and splays his fingers out. He can feel more than hear Kageyama’s sharp intake of breath. He lets him acclimate. Then, slowly, he starts moving his hands. He caresses circles on the thin pale skin, feeling the little grooves of stretch marks, dipping his fingers between rolls. It’s a more intimate version of the motion he was doing to his thighs earlier with the same purpose. Hinata looks at Kageyama’s face, trying to gage his emotions. He’s looking at Hinata’s hands like he himself is trying to evaluate what he’s feeling so Hinata leaves him be and continues. He decides to up the ante and his hands sink into the ample flesh of his midsection. Hinata’s knees buckle under him and he emits a strangled moan that sounds more like a cry. He rests his forehead on Kageyama’s sternum catches his breath. He feels the question and explains.

“I…” He screws his eyes shut to try and get a grip. “I just… you’re really hot.” Hinata emits a sound of frustration but it’s unclear whether he’s sexually frustrated or done with his inability to say what he means. “You’re gorgeous. And sexy. Erotic. And you feel amazing. And look amazing. And…” Hinata takes a deep breath. “Bwaaah!!”

Kageyama laughs and it doesn’t make much of a sound, but Hinata feels it everywhere their bodies touch.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Hinata lifts his head and ends up staring deep into Kageyama’s intensely blue eyes. “Touch Me.”

It sounds like a challenge and that’s exactly how Hinata takes it. He lets his hands roam, cataloguing Kageyama’s reactions to different stimuli. Hinata can tell when the initial discomfort transfigures into straight up arousal. It sends a thrill down his own spine and he doubles in enthusiasm. Even if Kageyama literally asked for it, it takes him a moment to accept Hinata’s hands on him. When he does, his body becomes impossibly more pliant. Feeling a boost of confidence he didn’t know he needed, Hinata finally lifts the hem of Kageyama’s shirt and pulls it over his head, tossing it on one of the office chairs. 

“Wow.” He breathes out quietly. Kageyama smirks at him and the return of his inherent cockiness is a welcomed sight. Immediately Hinata’s hands are on his chest, squeezing hard enough to feel the muscles underneath. Kageyama gasps. Hinata moves on to the surrounding areas, also giving a squeeze to the side rolls that connect to his chest. It seems to tickle, so Hinata gropes the two rolls under his breasts instead which yields more positive results before finally making his way back up and taking one of Kageyama’s puffy nipples in his mouth. Kageyama arches his back into it and he’s definitely not smirking anymore. Hinata smiles around the bud before letting his tongue out of his mouth to lick at it and draw circles around it. He has one hand at Kageyama’s back, feeling the ridges of his back rolls, compressed into feeling hard from his position, and the other hand gripping at his overhang and wobbling it slightly. 

After a particularly hard suck that has Kageyama bending completely forward either into it or to avoid it, Hinata releases him and makes his way back up, licking and biting at his pecs, then his invisible but still existent collar bone, then the juncture of his neck and shoulder, then his throat, nipping lightly at his double chin. Kageyama straightens back up a bit, just enough that they’re nose to nose. Hinata cheekily maintains eye contact while licking his lips. Kageyama has a look on his face like he’s trying to be very detached but he has no idea what colour his face is turning. Hinata bats his eyelashes, bringing attention back to his glasses, Kageyama immediately gets what he’s doing and playfully shoves him away. Hinata lightly pushes on the taller man’s shoulders until he’s leaning back again, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Hinata’s hands return to Kageyama’s stomach with a vengeance. They sink into the warm yielding flesh and Hinata moans loudly, hips bucking without his consent. He grips at his rolls and gently feels at the spaces between them. He slides his hands under his muffin top, feeling the warmth there before picking it up and flopping it down. The action sends ripples through his body and Kageyama lets out a soft moan. Hinata kneads his fat like dough, getting far better responses than he could have ever hoped and steadily getting closer. Kageyama seems pretty into it too, and the faces he makes coupled with finally having the full visuals to match the amazing sensations from earlier is enough to send Hinata over the edge. Hinata is still conscious of Kageyama’s feelings, he still wants to take it slow, and it wasn’t in his plans to come first, especially not like this, so he forgoes any stimulation he might have gotten from humping one of Kageyama’s legs and slams his hips against the cabinet door in front of him instead. He doubles over and muffles his cries into the top of Kageyama’s belly.

“…Are you okay?” Kageyama asks hesitantly after a moment of watching Hinata’s back rise and fall rapidly. Hinata laughs and straightens up, still catching his breath. 

“Oh,” Hinata licks his lips. “I’m better than okay,” When he glances up his eyes are still impossibly dark with lust. Hinata crowds up to him and engages Kageyama in their most passionate kiss yet, tugging at the hair at the back of his head. They break with a classic string of spit between them. “Your turn.” He says with renewed fire. Hinata isn’t the type to fall asleep right after coming, in fact it usually makes him more alert. When he jerks off before bed, he usually gets back up to do more programming instead.

Going off of Kageyama’s earlier responses, Hinata resumes his ministrations. Testing an idea, he picks up Kageyama’s overhang, gives it a nice big squeeze and then drops it again. Kageyama squirms. He does it again and Kageyama gasps. Hinata places a hand over his belly button and pushes down toward his lap. Kageyama brings a hand up to muffle the sounds pushing their way pass his lips but Hinata knows he found it. 

“I’m going to unzip your fly, is that okay?” Kageyama consents. He takes the hand away from his mouth and lifts his belly up to give Hinata access. Hinata bites his lip, woozy from all the blood simultaneously making its way to his face and back to his groin. He undoes the button and the zipper slides down by itself. Hinata is trying to take away the barriers between Kageyama perfect flabby belly and the swell of what appears to be a very nice fat pad over his dick with the idea that it’s probably the contact of both and the transfer of vibrations that’s making Kageyama feel so good. 

Not to be too nerdy about it or anything.

Hinata plans to start with that and progressively remove more of Kageyama’s clothing, but they don’t make it that far. Kageyama drops his belly on Hinata’s hands like an invitation and Hinata is quick to respond. He picks it up and plops it down a few times, each time getting a better and better response from Kageyama. He alternates that with massaging into his belly like earlier, the effects seemingly heightened by the removed barrier. Hinata thinks it might be best to remove them completely and to take care of his underwear too, but never gets the chance to suggest it. A few more frantic belly flops and Kageyama is done for, coming with yet another impossibly cute face, flushed red cheeks and muffled sounds.

Hinata rubs soothing circles on Kageyama’s belly until the other comes down from his orgasm. At this point they’re both sweaty and a little spent and it’s late at night and they should probably go home but. His dimpled flesh is the best thing his hands have ever come into contact with and he needs his face to make its acquaintance. Hinata doesn’t want this to end, especially since there is no guarantee that it might ever happen again. After another moment, he grips Kageyama’s love handles and starts kissing his way down, biting at the flesh at the top of his belly button along the way. Hinata noticed a while ago but it’s great to see it up close: it wasn’t just his hoodie’s zipper after all, Kageyama’s belly clefts under his belly button creating the nicest crease there for Hinata to dip his nose into. He nuzzles his face down then slides his tongue in and licks a stripe all the way back up to his belly button.

“Can I?” He hooks two fingers in Kageyama’s empty belt loops. Kageyama silently lifts his bum off the desk and his whole belly sloshes to one side. Hinata bites on his tongue and quickly yanks his pants to the ground. He’s debating how to ask if he can take his underwear off too when Kageyama lifts his hips again.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Hinata grins and pulls down the navy blue boxer briefs with a bit more difficulty than the pants considering how tight they are. They’re also sticky but it’s no use getting embarrassed over it considering that they’re both the same in that respect. It registers then that he’s still fully clothed. He’s still in his short sleeved button down and his undershirt, his pants, underpants, socks and shoes and Kageyama is fully naked. Kageyama is fully naked sitting on his desk in the dead of night. Hinata hopes there are no cameras, for both of their sakes. Also, this probably isn’t very fair.

Hinata moves to unbutton his shirt but Kageyama catches his wrist on the way.

“Can I?”

Hinata flushes in surprise but quickly nods. He steps closer and Kageyama fingers get to work on the tiny plastic buttons. He’s dexterous. They’re kissed plenty of times now but it’s different to have his face be so close in this context. The harsh lighting casts the shadow of his eyelashes on his cheeks. Kageyama finishes with the shirt and pushes it lightly off his shoulders. Hinata gets the hint and throws it on the Clothing Chair and as soon as he’s facing Kageyama again, the other boy lifts his undershirt off and over his head, forcing Hinata to quickly lift his arms to follow. Cold air hits Hinata’s back but it’s soon replaced with a searing warmth inside when Kageyama runs a hand down from his sternum to his belt buckle, pressing against his flat stomach. Hinata keens into it and Kageyama takes a turn at rubbing large, soothing circles over his abdomen.

“T-this feels nice,” Hinata feels his voice shaking and his chest flushing both from Kageyama’s actions and from his embarrassing need to vocalize about it. He would usually say more, actually, but this time he clamps his mouth shut like Kageyama’s quiet disposition has rubbed off on him or he’s too afraid to break the silence. Instead, he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling until Kageyama’s hands stop and rest on his hips. He cracks an eye open to find Kageyama staring at him. Right. He should be leading right now. Resisting the urge to nod, Hinata straightens up his relaxed spine. 

There are so many things Hinata wants to do that he has to use a process of illumination to figure out what to choose. He doesn’t have any condoms at the office and he doubts that Kageyama has any either. So fucking is out of the question. Besides, it’s not exactly a first time activity. Not that this is necessarily Kageyama’s first time, it just sounded like it was. They never really talked about it. So. Blowjobs might be a bit risky then. Hinata hasn’t gotten tested since two partners ago so he doesn’t want to take any chances with his own equipment. Rim jobs aren’t exactly a great end-of-the-work-day activity either. After what feels like an hour but was probably just a few seconds, Hinata makes up his mind.

Hinata motions for Kageyama to lean back again. He slots himself back between his legs and places his hands on his thighs again, feeling the bare skin. He slides his hands up, caressing Kageyama’s inner thighs. Kageyama spreads his legs and moves his belly so it’s less in the way. Hinata doesn’t let himself think about it too long and grabs Kageyama’s length, gentle but firm. Kageyama gasps softly. Hinata uses the cum that still slicks the area to slowly pump him. They kiss sloppily and Hinata ups the pace. Every motion sends waves of pleasure along Kageyama’s body and ripples his flesh. He’s soft and warm and Hinata feels the pulse of arousal in his palm. With his other hand he wanders, stroking, caressing, lightly pinching. He finds his way up to one of Kageyama’s breasts and massages in a way that makes Kageyama buck into his hand.

“M’close.” He says, clearly trying to hold on. “W-what about you?” Kageyama glances at his straining pants.

“Oh, right,” Hinata smirks. His free hand leaves Kageyama’s body alone for a moment and he unzips his fly, pulling himself out of his boxers. His dick curls up. It probably would be flush against his abdomen if he wasn’t clothed from the waist down. Instead it rests uncomfortably against his cold belt buckle.

What he really wants is to stroke them together, but without a barrier it’s not something he can do, especially without knowing for sure that he has nothing to transmit. As someone who caught chlamydia once, it’s not something he takes lightly. Hinata steps impossibly closer, making sure their genitals don’t actually touch and strokes Kageyama and himself at the same pace. He leans forward and sucks on Kageyama’s neck, forgetting everything he thought about not doing that earlier. Kageyama leans forward to mouth at his shoulder and collar bone and that feels great on its own but the action also shifts his belly back, resting it on top of his working hand. Hinata bucks forward at the sensation. His tip brushes against the softness of Kageyama’s thigh roll and he figures it’s not a harmful place to be, thrusting there while he works them closer to the edge. The hand trapped under Kageyama’s belly is cramping but he won’t stop until they’ve both reached the end.

Hinata comes with a shout and Kageyama bites down his own orgasm into Hinata’s shoulder. 

They collapse against each other. Hinata buries his face in the spit slicked crook of Kageyama’s neck. He drops his hands, but the one around Kageyama’s softening cock is still pleasantly trapped by the warmth of his underbelly. He feels the quick little puffs of Kageyama’s breathing down his back and shivers. They pull apart, Hinata slides his hand out, and they wordlessly put their clothes back on. Hinata can’t keep his eyes off of Kageyama’s form but he’s also getting anxious, not sure where to go from here.

“So… what now?” Hinata looks up from his fingers, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. He’s never been in a situation where he really wanted to see the person again before, nevermind a situation where they still have to work together.

“That was… nice.”

“I’m glad!” Hinata can’t help but beam.

“I…” Hinata sobers up, hanging on his every word. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” Kageyama looks at the floor. “With you.”

Hinata’s heart swells up three sizes.

“Yeah! I mean,” Hinata pauses to think. “Do you date?”

“Not really?” Hinata tries to keep his heart in check. “I mean I work all the time.”

Well that’s relatable.

“Same,” Hinata says with a laugh. “So, same time different place next week?”

“Sounds good.”

They head out together and take the last train in opposite directions, phones heavy with the promise of a new contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is!!! This time it's Kageyama's POV I hope you like it!!

It’s almost the same time next week.

Well, it’s actually quite a bit earlier, but they both agreed that meeting after midnight just for the sake of tradition was silly, especially for sex.

Kageyama is walking around his apartment, making sure everything is tidy enough. There’s nothing for him to really worry about, if anything, his apartment feels kind of cold, like it hasn’t been lived in enough. It looks like he’s been preserving something.

Despite being a designer, Kageyama didn’t decorate his own apartment. As a university graduation present his parents gifted him with his Tokyo flat so he could “be closer to success.” He owns it like a house, which he tries not to think about. It felt so big the first time he took the elevator all the way up to the 28th floor, almost all the way up to the pent house. The walls were white, the floors were all wood and tile except for the classic tatami bedrooms. The genkan was bigger than the one in his childhood home. It was too much. He dumped his suitcase in the smallest room with the smallest window and slept on the futon he brought. The next day Suga came to visit.

 

“You have great windows!” Suga explored while Kageyama tried to make them coffee with his new machine. “You know when you rent a hotel room you have to ask for even just a tiny one, right?” Suga invaded his space and gesticulated at him in the way only Suga was allowed. Kageyama shrugged.

“I hadn’t really noticed.”

“What?!” Suga spun around in the middle of the open concept kitchen, dining room, and living room. “You have such a great view!” He pointed dramatically. “That’s Tokyo Tower!!” Kageyama chuckled once under his breath.

“That’s a normal broadcasting tower.”

“Are you sure??”

“This is Ikebukuro. I think Tokyo Tower is somewhere in Minato.”

“Is that so, Kageyama-kun?” Suga invaded his space again and Kageyama could feel the warmth of his body against his pudgy side. His insides flipped in a way he still didn’t understand. He dropped the coffee filter.

“I think so.” How come Suga still managed to make him this flustered? They’d known each other for years. “Suga-Sugawara-sempai.” That was just too much.

“I’m just teasing!” Suga finally sat at a bar stool and leaned on his hands on the kitchen island. Kageyama found the instructions to the coffee maker and Suga pulled out a sketchbook from his bag. Eventually he served him a coffee. Kageyama poured himself a cup too but he didn’t sit on the other stool next to Suga; he hadn’t tested them yet and it would be mortifying to break one in front of his admired sempai. “So, Kageyama-kun,” Suga took a long sip of coffee. “What would it take for this place to make you happy?”

Kageyama blushed from his hair roots to bellow his collar. How dare he? How dare Kageyama be so petulant about owning a place like this with a view like this and floors like this and a huge unnecessary genkan like this—

“I want to redesign it for you.”

 

Kageyama’s apartment is large. It has rich dark hardwood floors and stylish black tiles everywhere except the second smallest bedroom that now serves as Kageyama’s office. In there the floors are made of an unscratchable type of PVA that Suga was just excited to try, but that also turned out to be perfect for his office chair to glide on. The walls aren’t white anymore. Suga didn’t have much to work with when he asked Kageyama what kinds of pallets he liked (“What about the coral and teal you used in your graduating catalogue?” “They looked nice on the glossy paper.” “And in here?” “Absolutely not.”) so he ended up going off of his intuition and created an overall look that he said represented Kageyama as a person. It’s sleek and modern but done up in dark intense colours that make it seem smaller than it really is. In that last way it’s kind of the opposite of Kageyama, Suga admitted, but it’s what seemed to make him most comfortable. During the day, the deep navy walls of the main living space makes it harder for his neighbours to peek through the floor to ceiling windows that Suga refused to cover and at night, the colour blends perfectly with the night sky and the lit up city below it.

His office is painted a dusty brick red that reminds Kageyama of his favourite pair of pants, but was actually picked to balance out the blue lights from his big dual computer screens and other devices. His bathroom is covered in a stone texture that Suga was nervous about when he showed it to him but Kageyama loves it. It makes the whole room look like a waterfall. The toilet closet is simple, but if Kageyama notices that Suga had the door fixed so that it can open out instead of into the room giving Kageyama more space in there, well, he’s quietly thankful. In the main room Suga didn’t actually change much about the furniture other than its placement but he did get a new rug to go into the nook of the L-shaped couch and some plants on floating shelves to take care of the blank wall behind said couch. The kitchen is the same other than the doorknobs where Suga replaced the gaudy gold things with long silver handles. They match the cherry tree cabinets and stainless steel appliances much better.

The master bedroom might be Kageyama’s favourite room. The walls are the perfect shade of charcoal, his bedding is a soft velvety blue brocade, the wood of his headboard, side tables, and dresser all match the floor in a way that makes Kageyama feel safe and surrounded. None of it blocks any of the two full walls of windows which made Kageyama feel like he was going to fall into the city at first but it’s grown on him. Similarly, he’s gotten used to the big full body mirror that adorns one of his walls.

“Everything’s been really great so far…” Kageyama squirms under the attention. Suga looks at him expectantly.

“But…?”

“What’s with the mirror?” He blurts out all at once.

“It reflects the chi!”

“The what?”

“The energy in the room! You know, like in Chinese design? Feng Shui?” Kageyama forces himself to recall but he was never good at retaining information about interior design. He was too distracted by the TA. “Did I really teach you nothing during all our extra study sessions?”

Suga is clearly kidding and they move on to the organizers in the closet, Kageyama blushes hard and thoughts of that mirror nag at him until he goes to bed that night and finally realizes that the mirror is placed perfectly in the only corner of the room where he can’t see it from the bed and think there’s a ghost, where it perfectly reflects the light of the outside world back at itself.

 

They agreed over text during the week to meet at Kageyama’s place but now that he’s looking at it to tidy he’s not so sure what would have been better. A lived in apartment with some unknown perhaps disastrous quantity of mess, or a shrine to his college crush disguised as a shrine to himself disguised as his apartment, which he technically owns so shouldn’t it be called a condo now?

Kageyama changes into a different version of the outfit he usually wears and uneasily omits his hoodie vest, leaving him in dark purple jeans and a Henley that’s too clingy for his liking but that maybe Hinata will appreciate. That’s the hope at least. He doesn’t really know what to expect. He doesn’t usually think this much. He’s not used to being wanted for something he is instead of something he can do. Even his only prior sexual experience had been kind of dehumanizing in that way.

It’s a bad time to be thinking about Oikawa Tooru.

It’s a bad time for it but since everything is pretty much ready and he has nothing to do, Kageyama is going to do iot anyway apparently. He really doesn’t want to remember but it always finds his way back into his consciousness. Oikawa’s fake grin and fake sweet voice. The way he was clearly jealous of Kageyama’s Eye or whatever they called it back in art school. He was in his second year and Oikawa was almost graduating just like Suga. Suga was busy with his final portfolio and didn’t have the time to come check on him as often and but Oikawa had all the time in the world for some reason. He sort of just slipped his way in. It’s not a story of sexual harassment or coercion but it is a series of acts that Kageyama regrets now. He would always walk into the studio when Kageyama was having a hard time with something. He would lean over his shoulder and guide his computer mouse with his larger bony hand over his. It’s probably something girls in the department swooned over when it happened to them but Kageyama still isn’t sure how it made him feel. It wasn’t fear and it wasn’t disgust but he didn’t feel very calm.

The first time nothing happened although Oikawa did make some joke about stealing him from under Suga’s nose. The second time escalated quickly and Kageyama learned how to give a handjob. It never went further than that but it never went less than that either. They didn’t kiss, they didn’t date, they weren’t in love. Oikawa never touched him in return. He would walk in when Kageyama was alone, close the door to the already dark room, and give Kageyama genuine advice until his kouhai plied under his expertise and wrapped a hand around his dick. It felt like a transaction and until he met Hinata, Kageyama sort of thought that’s all he could ever hope sex to be.

 

Kageyama is snapped out of his memories by the sound of his own doorbell and he answers the door although he feels like he can still smell the scent of over twenty dusty computers running in that dark room.

“Hi!” Hinata lifts a single hand up with his digits outstretched and Kageyama doesn’t know if he should gesture something back, but Hinata is sort of waltzing into his apartment already. “Pardon the intrusion!” He kicks off his shoes, then nudges them into a neater formation with his foot. Maybe time passes, or maybe Hinata is just an impatient person.

“Well? Are you going to show me around?”

Kageyama snaps out of wherever he went to, the clicking sound of a single analogue mouse echoing in a mostly empty room, and quickly looks at Hinata then away. He makes a sound and does a quick walkthrough of the apartment, showing the living room view, his office briefly, the bedroom with as little anticipatory embarrassment as possible and finally the bathroom. It seems like that was Hinata’s end game all along because he disappears into the toilet closet as soon as Kageyama points it out. Relieved for the interruption, Kageyama busies himself by getting out the ingredients he’ll need to make supper.

Kageyama doesn’t cook very often and when he does he never knows what to make so for Hinata he’s preparing his mother’s favourite dish, which just so happens to be one of those classic dishes with the five colours, five elements, and five tastes so it’s pretty elegant for receiving someone over. Hinata doesn’t need to know that that’s a statistical anomaly in his overall ability, the pinnacle of it in fact. Kageyama is too busy blanching spinach and pushing both Oikawa and Sugawara out of his mind to notice how long Hinata is gone and he barely notices when he returns, hands busy deboning a fish.

“So, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata starts chatting and Kageyama struggles to stop himself from noticing that he’s in the same seat that Suga usually occupied. Instead he reminds himself that Suga has a program on some home decorating network in Canada now and that since he never confessed not even when Suga said he was leaving, the least he can do now is move on and focus on the person in front of him. Hinata who looks vibrant despite a long day at work. Hinata who put on a different pair of glasses than last time possibly with Kageyama in mind. Hinata who’s talking a mile a minute about coding and work and his neighbour’s new cat. Hinata who actually has an interest in him, who might actually enjoy him in some way. Hinata who actually wanted to touch him, who wants to touch him again probably.

Kageyama keeps cooking and Hinata keeps talking and together they achieve a peaceful balance. It’s different than when they were working together, it’s like being in a different setting is making Kageyama a softer person. He doesn’t really know what to make of it. He’s pretty used to running on instinct and ambition so it’s weird of him to change his disposition for anyone. Maybe it’s also a form of instinct.

“Here, I’ll help!” They carry all the little dishes to the table and Kageyama gets them cutlery and tea while Hinata arranges the dishes in a pattern that makes no designerly sense. Surprisingly, Kageyama doesn’t correct him. “You haven’t said much yet, what have you been up to since we finished out project?”

“Training.”

“Oh?”

“Making a new interface for the software used for employee training by a chain of Kansai-based companies.”

“Oooooh, cool!”

Kageyama gets to talk about that for a while and Hinata is used to him enough now that he feels understood even when he talks about the really technical aspects of what he’s doing. It crosses his mind that even though neither of them date, that if Kageyama was to date someone, he might not be opposed to that someone being Hinata.

The thought is quickly dispelled.

“So I walk into the office and the project manager mistakes me for the IT guy and he asks me to fix the printer! I don’t even know if that’s something IT guys do, I’m pretty sure they don’t. But I think to myself. How hard could it possibly be? I pull the cartridges from the cabinet and I start opening one up,” Kageyama prepares himself for what he knows will inevitably happen. “And it turns out that someone else had already removed the unnecessary packaging! So I pretty much ripped the whole thing open and covered myself and the carpet and one of the walls in bright magenta printer ink!”

Kageyama snorts and tells himself there’s no way he could date an idiot like that.

 

He might have said that out loud and they might have started bickering and it might have turned into some strange foreplay. They finish super, Hinata tells him how good it is at least three times and Kageyama tries his best to eat normally but he’s not quite there yet. At least he doesn’t make Hinata moan at the table, well, other than over his cooking. It’s kind of reassuring that Hinata can cook even less than him, it kind of puts Kageyama’s competitive spirit at ease.

He was worried about the transition but they move on to the bedroom pretty smoothly after that. Hinata leads them in like he owns the place and Kageyama doesn’t mind following. When Hinata turns the corner of the bedroom and sees the full length mirror he whistles. Kageyama stands there kind of awkwardly but as soon as Hinata notices he’s not being followed anymore he turns around and grins. He would never admit it, but it makes Kageyama feel worlds better. They’re really doing this again. Planned and followed through.

The lights are still off, but the room is brightened by all the lights outside. Hinata quietly steps toward him. He places his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders and kisses him simply.

“Hey.” He says and Kageyama can hear the arousal in his voice.

“Hey.” Kageyama hopes his voice sounds okay in response. He gently rests his own hands on Hinata’s waist. Their faces are far apart but their bodies are flush against one another.

Hinata slides his hands down his arms, fingers catching in the little creases of his shirt. His thumbs rub little circles in the pudge of his upper arms. Kageyama lets him even though it feels kind of weird. Hinata’s hands move to his shirt collar where he unbuttons the three little grey buttons and strokes at the skin there. That also feels weird, but not unpleasant. Hinata takes a step back, creating a space between them, and Kageyama lets go of him. Hinata ghosts his fingers down, not quite touching his abdomen until he reaches the end of his Henley. He strokes the bottom of Kageyama’s belly where it got exposed from his shirt riding up. It tickles a bit and he squirms so Hinata shifts his focus back to his shirt, fiddling with the hem, gaze trained on his own fingers.

“I really like this shirt,” He says without looking up. Kageyama can practically feel the heat radiating off of his face. He also blushes. Compliments on anything but his work are foreign to him. He wants to say thanks but instead he just grunts.

Hinata looks at him silently asking for consent and Kageyama nods. Hinata pulls his shirt up slowly and Kageyama can feel it peel off of the places where it was clinging.  He lifts his arms and Hinata has more trouble finishing the job this time since they’re both standing up and he’s considerably shorter than Kageyama. While he does that, Kageyama is blindfolded. All he can see are the softened city lights through a hazy film and all he can feel is Hinata’s breath on him, his small body shifting as he tries to figure out what to do. Finally, Kageyama has mercy and lowers his arms so Hinata can pull the shirt off of him that way.

Kageyama is quicker on the draw this time and mirrors Hinata’s actions soon after, discarding the garment with ease. They shed the rest of their clothes. Hinata almost leaves his socks on but he seems to remember to take them off when Kageyama removes his own. They think about turning the lights on but decide against it, the city lights are bright enough that they can see each other just fine. Hinata motions for Kageyama to sit in the middle of the bed. Kageyama can’t really picture himself crawling so he shuffles his way there, thighs naturally spreading apart once he sits. Hinata is grabbing something from the pocket of his pants on the floor, bent over naked, and Kageyama can’t help but look. Hinata has a nice butt, proportional to the rest of his body. Kageyama is surprised to see something there although he can’t quite make out what it is. Hinata turns around with a condom in his hand and practically leaps on the bed. He spreads his legs on either side of Kageyama’s and places his hands on his shoulders, condom, a little bottle and another little package falling on the bed next to them.

“So.” Hinata’s eyes are intense, even in the dark.

“Yes.” Kageyama swallows. Hinata’s legs are warm against his, his flat stomach cold against his, his hands are the same temperature as his shoulders.

“I don’t know if there’s anything you’d like to do before, but… I’m prepped.”

Kageyama makes an involuntary noise at the back of his throat. Hinata grabs one of Kageyama’s hands and guides it to his lower back, pushing it down until Kageyama is feeling the curve of his ass and then his fingers brush against the silicone texture of a flared based butt plug. Hinata grins.

“It’s purple.” He says, sounding amused. Kageyama is too overwhelmed to be amused. “Have you done something like this before?” Hinata sobers up. Kageyama barely shakes his head no. “That’s okay,” Hinata’s voice is more gentle than Kageyama would expect but he shouldn’t be surprised. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Kageyama can feel himself tensing up, ready to protest. “But if you do want to,” Hinata smoothly cuts that impulse off. “We’ll just get a condom on you, take this thing out, and then you just stick it in!” Hinata laughs at himself and Kageyama calms himself down. Sounds simple enough.

The thought occurs to Kageyama that Hinata must have had that in himself since he got to his apartment. He would have had it in the whole time even while they ate. He would have had to have it in on the train ride over. On the walk to his building. He might have worn it to work. Kageyama feels himself blushing as he wonders what all of that might have felt like. In any case, he thinks, he’s about to experience a completely different sensation.

“Here,” Hinata opens the condom package and pulls out a blue rubber. “Lie back?” Kageyama does as instructed although it makes him feel weird and strangely vulnerable. They’re already naked which is a lot. Kageyama tries to look down to see what Hinata is doing but he can’t, really. His hips jolt on their own when he feels Hinata’s fingers on his member. With a downward stroke, Kageyama feels the condom slipping on from tip to base. It feels surprisingly good to have Hinata’s fingers in the crease between his cock and the mound of fat that rests partially over and around it. It’s probably why Hinata asked him to lie down. It might be a cause for embarrassment but then Hinata’s fingers explore, touching him there and everywhere, not hesitating to give his fat pad a squeeze or to stroke the rolls of his inner thighs. Kageyama goes from half limp to fully hard in minutes. Once he is at full attention, Hinata removes himself and Kageyama hears another little package open.

“You can sit up again if you want?” Hinata’s voice is lightly muffled. Kageyama does, if only to see Hinata again. He’s looking down at his hands, putting a colourful condom on himself. “I’m sorry,” He says with a hand to the back of his neck. “I only had coloured ones left and I didn’t want to be late.” Hinata brushes the two wrappers off of the bed and onto the floor. It’s such a Hinata thing to do. Back in the office, Kageyama would have probably yelled at him but in his bedroom he figures he can pick them up later. “I got tested!” Hinata blurts out of nowhere. “In case you were wondering. It just takes a while to get the results so…” Hinata gestures at his neon pink dick. Kageyama wasn’t wondering and doesn’t really know what he means, unless it’s STIs? It’s probably that. Kageyama makes a sound that hopefully sounds like a good response. Something like “That’s fine.” and “Thank you for telling me but it’s not a huge concern.” although he should probably care at least a little.

Kageyama doesn’t watch a lot of porn. When he gets hard the things he thinks of to get off are fairly blurry. He likes glasses. A lot. But he can just look at a normal magazine for that. Ads are getting more and more sexual these days. Sex is embarrassing for everyone, probably, he thinks. But it’s worse for him. Kageyama is used to being seen as undesirable. He’s focused so everything that non-essential kind of falls to the wayside. He’s a designer so he doesn’t need his body to do much. Food is nice, movements are weird, his body’s healthy, even his eyesight is fine despite years of long hours in front of a screen. He knows being fat in Japanese society puts him at a disadvantage, and he knows now that he can’t be exempt because of the things he can do with his mind and hands. The fallout from that picture of him in that magazine a few months ago proves that. There’s a reason that since then it’s been easier to do contracts in partnership with Akaashi Design than with his usual freelancing.

Hinata and Kageyama sit on the king sized bed in Kageyama’s bedroom naked except for two bright condoms. There’s a moment to hesitate, between the arousal and the stark reality of what’s about to happen. This is Kageyama’s first time. They both know it. Hinata doesn’t know about Oikawa or Suga or most of Kageyama’s strange feelings, experienced and never realized. There’s an attraction. Two boys in their mid-twenties about to have sex. It’s not fair that Kageyama’s body has been made an obstacle in his day to day life when he feels fine in it. Being desired for once kind of puts him back on even terrain. He can just be. With Hinata he can just be.

“Here,” Hinata shifts and Kageyama realizes that he’s been staring. “Back up a bit, maybe lean on the headboard?” Kageyama scoots backward as instructed and Hinata watches his shifting flesh with lust in his eyes. Kageyama doesn’t blush but he lets himself be reassured. Hinata crawls toward him and now Kageyama finds himself flustered by those big eyes perfectly framed staring him down. His mouth is parted just so and Kageyama can’t take it. Just when he thinks he might go mad, Hinata lunges at him and kisses him forcefully. It’s sloppy and all-consuming but it feels like relief, all of the pent up tension that’s been building since Hinata came in finally has a place to go. They kiss for what feels like hours, hands roaming, tongues fighting, noses bumping, mouths sometimes slurping.

When Hinata pulls away, Kageyama doesn’t feel any loss because the warmth they’ve built still envelops him. His glasses are all blurred up and Kageyama is intensely aroused. Hinata turns around and then straddles him again, facing the windows. He shifts from one leg to the other, but something must be off, because he reaches back next to Kageyama and takes two pillows from the bed. He jams one under each knee then sighs, satisfied. He leans forward, bracing himself on Kageyama’s shins and sticks his butt out.

“Wanna take it out?” Kageyama feels the smooth base of the object. “Just twist it, and then pull it.”  Kageyama can feel an eagerness in Hinata’s voice that makes it easier to stop worrying so much. He does as instructed. Hinata moans when he twists and squirms when he pulls, slowly. It’s bigger than he expected and it’s kind of shaped like that bad inflatable Christmas tree sculpture he saw in an art magazine once. It’s honestly a little smelly but not in the way he would have expected. Once it’s out, Kageyama doesn’t really know what to do with it.  Hinata takes the little bottle he brought and squirts out some lube on his hand. Kageyama reaches over and carefully places the butt plug on his nightstand. While Kageyama is still turned away, Hinata sneaks a hand behind himself and lubes up Kageyama’s shaft with a slick touch. Kageyama straightens up just in time to see Hinata spread the rest of it on his stretched entrance.

“Are you ready?” Hinata looks back and smiles. Kageyama nods. He grips his length and concentrates on keeping it aligned as Hinata lowers himself. It’s less nerve-wracking to have Hinata set the pace, he doesn’t have to worry about hurting him. Instead, Kageyama lets himself feel fully. Eyes closed, knowing that Hinata has to be looking away right now, eyes probably also shut, he lets himself go to the sensations. The tightness, the warmth, the ease with which Hinata inches lower and lower down, taking all of him in. In the dark, Kageyama curls his hands into fists, gripping the sheets they never bothered to get under. He lets his head roll back and it knocks against the edge of his headboard but it’s not enough to distract him from the hot fire coursing through his veins.

Hinata sits in his lap and rests there for a moment. It almost feels normal. It might be if Kageyama had ever had anyone sit on his lap before. Then he starts to move again. This time Kageyama can’t help the sound that comes out of his mouth. It crawls up his throat in time with Hinata and forces itself out when he lowers himself back down.

Hinata starts building a rhythm. Kageyama feels gone. He’s not in control of anything that’s happening and he’s glad. He thinks he might be making some embarrassing noises but he can’t hear them. He can’t see anything either and when he realizes he opens his eyes. They can’t stay open for long, but he catches a glimpse of Hinata working, his back flexing, his hair getting matted down with sweat and somehow looking even more wild than usual. Hinata gets really comfortable and starts slamming down with the full force of his lithe body. Kageyama shouts. He knows it hasn’t been very long, probably not long “enough” but he comes, quick and hard. Hinata bounces up one last time and then stays still, flush against Kageyama’s body. His hair tickles Kageyama’s nose.

Unsure of what to do, Kageyama rests a hand on his hip. Almost immediately, Hinata grabs it and guides it forward. He wraps his hand around his dick and guides it up and down a few times until Kageyama gets comfortable. Kageyama isn’t sure what to do after that so he tries a few things, gages what to do based on the sounds Hinata makes and another thing. Where their bodies connect, Kageyama can feel when he does something good by how Hinata clenches around him. Only once, Hinata ghosts his hand over his just to make his grip slightly tighter and then he’s coming moments later.

Hinata slumps on top of Kageyama. Kageyama doesn’t know how he can keep his knees bent for that long, maybe he’s used to sitting in seiza for long stretches of time. He places his hands on Hinata’s hips again and this time the other doesn’t move them. They stay like that for a while in a pleasant silence. Kageyama tends to use masturbation as a way to fall asleep but he doesn’t feel even a bit tired now.

As if thinking the same thing, Hinata leans forward, he pushes himself off of Kageyama’s lap, pulling Kageyama out at the same time, and steps off the bed, going back to his pants for a minute.

“Round two?” He asks, holding two more condoms. Kageyama nods.

 

Hinata doesn’t seem to have a recovery time. He takes his condom off and places it in a tissue from the box on the bedside table. Kageyama feels his eyes on him, scanning, taking him in, and then Hinata is immediately putting a purple one on, hard and ready to go. Kageyama takes his time. He’s careful taking the blue rubber off his cock and takes the time to pick up the little foils on the floor from earlier on his way to the trashcan. It feels so strange to be doing these things naked that he has half a mind to retreat under the covers. He doesn’t.

Instead, he takes his time putting on a condom that Hinata hands him. It’s lime green which is kind of humorous. He lays down to do it and Hinata takes advantage, crawling on top of his legs. When Kageyama takes his hands away, Hinata is there, mouth wide open and taking him in. It’s sudden and it hurts a bit since he’s still sensitive but somehow it feels so good. He’s giving with his tongue and forgetful with his teeth and quick, even quicker than he was with his hips. Kageyama looks down to see his arms and shoulders flex, braced on the bed, helping his pace along. He wants to keep watching but Hinata does something and Kageyama could never figure out what it was but he falls back against the mattress, and arches his back. He feels his stomach sloshing from his movements and the warmth of Hinata’s face on his lower belly. He hopes he’s not getting in the way, but Hinata certainly doesn’t seem to mind. He works him to the edge, until Kageyama feels like all of the blood in his body has been relocated to his cock and then. He stops.

“Let’s trade places!” Kageyama thinks Hinata means he’s expecting a blow job too and he kind of panics. It’s not in his realm of expertise and until a few minutes ago it had nothing to do with his lived experience at all. His blood threatens to relocate to his head but then Hinata cuts in. “I think you’re pretty ready,” He actually winks. “So I’m going to get into a fuckable position.”

It’s crude, but it stops Kageyama’s budding panic instantly. Fucking, he’s done once now. It should be fine.

Kageyama makes his way to the end of the bed and this time he does crawl, stomach brushing against the comforter. Hinata goes to the headboard but he doesn’t sit like Kageyama had been. Instead he kneels facing the headboard, face pressing against the wood. He spreads his legs.

“Like this?”

Kageyama nods but once Hinata looks away again he’s left to scramble. How is this going to work? Instinctually, he scoots closer. Despite their height differences, Kageyama’s belly still droops too low for him to have clear access. There’s a pretty simple solution to that problem but Kageyama has to work himself up to it. He remembers the way Hinata only had to look at him not even doing anything in particular to get hard. It’ll be fine. He’s already naked, he was even able to go without wearing his hoodie earlier. Hinata likes him.

Kageyama lifts his belly up and sets it on Hinata’s lower back.

The loudest moan Kageyama has ever heard rips from the shorter man’s throat.

“Good?” Kageyama asks, getting a bit confident finally.

“Hngngooood~” If the sound earlier was a scream, this is the lowest of growls.

Kageyama lines up his dick to Hinata’s entrance. Hinata gasps. Kageyama pushes in, slowly. He’s being careful but he can feel himself sliding in with little resistance. Hinata pushes back against him, ass flush to his fat pad and balls, cupped by the top of his thighs. Kageyama doesn’t want Hinata to have to do all the work this time so he grips Hinata’s hips and thrusts in and out until he feels like he might tip over. Hinata is enjoying himself but Kageyama is calculating logistics. He can’t rest his weight completely on Hinata, that would be too much he thinks, but he can’t take a break every time his balance is off or that wouldn’t be very good. He remembers the headboard. Hinata has already moved to gripping it in the centre, resting his head on his forearms to cushion their thrusts. Kageyama’s arms are long enough that he can hold on to it on either side.

It takes him a few tries to get it right but he adjusts to thrusting with his hips alone, arms braced, Hinata howling under him. Kageyama thinks that can’t be all his doing but Hinata’s hands are both clutching the headboard and his hips are too high to rut against the sheets.

Fuelled by this, Kageyama gives it his all.

With a rhythm set his mind is clear to take Hinata in. Hinata and all of his noises. Hinata whose glasses fell on the bed after a vigorous thrust. His matted hair. The little freckles on the nape of his neck. The sweat between them that makes everything glide better. The lewd sounds their bodies make together. Kageyama’s muscles whine and Hinata whimpers. He experimentally takes a hand off the headboard to stroke Hinata’s side. He can feel his ribs but it’s not concerning. The whole room smells of musk but it’s not unpleasant. It feels like they should be fogging up the glass.

“K-Kageya—maaaaaaa-” Underneath him Hinata shudders and quakes and without any more warning than that he comes violently into his condom. Spent, he pushes back against Kageyama, clenching around him and forcing him to continue until he is coming as well, surprised and satisfied.

They collapse on the bed and naturally fall into a cuddling position, Hinata as the little spoon. They could have stayed like that for hours, awake and breathing and existing, or it could have been minutes. Time doesn’t really work for Kageyama when Hinata is around.

Eventually Hinata gently nudges Kageyama’s arm off of him and Kageyama doesn’t know how that arm got there but he was almost asleep.

“We should clean up,” He says with a smile. Kageyama grunts in response, but he does feel kind of gross now that everything has had a chance to dry. Hinata leads him to the bathroom where they hose each other down. “This room makes me think of a waterfall,” Hinata says, getting sleepy as Kageyama rinses his back. Kageyama smiles, but Hinata’s eyes are closed.

Back in the room, they fall asleep almost instantly.

 

The next morning, Kageyama wakes up to the sound and smell of an angry rice cooker. Hinata isn’t next to him, but it’s not hard to guess where he might have gone. It’s later than Kageyama usually wakes up. He goes to get dressed but he notices that Hinata’s clothes are mostly still on the floor. Kageyama picks a nice pair of underwear to wear but he can’t get himself out the door. It feels wrong. Wasn’t being naked enough? It’s too much, too bright, there’s no amount of thinking about what nice things Hinata may or may not think or about how he was naked in brighter lighting when they had sex at the office. Kageyama is almost never naked in his own home to begin with.

He must have stood there for a solid ten minutes but finally he spots it peeking out of his semi open closet. The ultimate security blanket. His sleeveless hoodie.

It’s kind of a silly piece of clothing for him to own. It’s even weirder that he wears it almost every day. Kageyama bought it online in university when he first had to shop online for a new wardrobe. He didn’t really know what he was doing and ended up ordering everything three sizes too big. Now it barely fits but he’s broken it in so well that the garment doesn’t mind. It doesn’t care that he has to zip it up first and then slip it on because at this point it’s molded to his body. Even on the hanger it holds his shape. It’s seen him through senior year, his first big contract, the first and only time his parents ever tried to match him up with someone to marry. He was wearing it when Suga showed him the results of his remodelling. He didn’t have it yet when Oikawa was around so it never had to see that. He wore it the first day he saw Hinata and almost every other day after that.

It helps him feel contained. When he got it it was too big to wear. After a while it made its debut as something Kageyama could hide in. Eventually it fit properly. Now it sort of holds everything in place. He doesn’t have to worry too much about the way he moves when he even has to think about having a body at all. It’s familiar and convenient and he’s going to wear it with his boxers to face Hinata and his probably burnt rice.

The rice is burnt, the eggs are raw but apparently that’s the draw. Kageyama scrubs burnt bits out of the metal bowl of his machine while Hinata apologizes for the millionth time. They have breakfast and chat normally in the way that Hinata does the talking and occasionally Kageyama makes a sound. Hinata gets dressed and leaves with a smile. Kageyama gets dressed as soon as his front door is clothed and spends the rest of the day working on his training interface trying not to think too much of the night before, then failing and jerking off. He’s in the middle of it when he gets a text from Hinata.

 

_“next time im doing u”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait! I also drew some stuff for this story that you can find on my tumblr squishylotus :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month late but here it is!! I'm uploading sketches of each apartment layout and a few other things soon on my tumblr squishylotus, stay tuned!

This week they agree to meet at Hinata’s. Hinata is the one who brings it up. He wants this, he wants to have Kageyama over and share a bit more of himself and show him a good time. Mostly he wants to see Kageyama in his space, see if that makes it any more real. His heart wants it. His apartment however…

 

“This was a mistake.” Hinata whispers in horror, dropping his work backpack in its designated spot on the floor between his high school gym shoes and a dusty Macintosh 128K. A Kit Kat wrapper flutters in the displaced air.

His apartment is tiny. Honestly it’s part of the draw of inviting Kageyama over, to see how he navigates the space and try not to drool over it. That on its own would be fine. He’s been to at least two of his neighbours’ unit before and it looked great in there. Hinata is the problem. The place is beyond cluttered and it’s honestly filthy. There’s stuff everywhere. It smells like a box of old Nintendo 64 cartridges. There’s barely enough room for Hinata to walk from the door to his desk chair and from there he has to leap if he wants to get into bed. Even then he has to calculate his landing perfectly so he won’t be crushing any of the important documents and hardware bits he sleeps next to. He thinks the floor might be actual tatami but he’s honestly not sure. There are too many things in front of the window to really get any daylight. He lives like a mole in a burrow.

Hinata cracks his knuckles. He spends the entire week cleaning.

 

It’s hard to know where to start when everything is bad. Hinata clears three garbage bags in the first hour. Nothing is rotting but the walk of shame is real. He tackles his documents next and confronts his need to have a print out of everything he’s ever worked on. He digs up his shredder and spends hours of the night listening to variety shows and destroying outdated information. Next is all of his stuff. He drags himself to the nearest department store and buys himself some organizers. He has no idea what he’s looking for and he should have asked his neighbour, the one with the really cute clothing rack, and why is he spending his weekly videogame money on a shelf? He straps the box of parts to his back and walks back to his apartment, stopping only once in terror when he realizes he didn’t measure anything before buying it.

The shelf goes up and he doesn’t want to talk about it but it’s full now and the floor is tatami after all and the metal legs are digging into the straw in a way that makes Hinata queasy about his damage deposit. He dusts and scrubs and vacuums. He does his laundry and hangs his clothes up on the wall, even the stuff that doesn’t wrinkle. His kitchen area actually looks like somewhere one might find food now, not that he ever cooks. There is a clear path to everything, and his bed looks like a place one might fuck on. As a final gesture, he clears the windowsill and finally opens the window. It protests at first but now there’s fresh air circulating for the first time since someone else lived here.

Hinata takes inventory. It’s still pretty cramped. He has a twin sized bed set too high off the ground in order to accommodate all the storage underneath. His desk is a mess of metal, glass, and milk crates overflowing with panoramic dual monitors, a glowing Japanese keyboard, a separate non glowing one for the roman alphabet, three different mice, two different sets of speakers, a tower of CDs, a tower of floppy disks he still hasn’t converted, two full boxes of USB sticks, a Theremin, five external drives, one of every console that came out since the Magnavox Odyssey, a really beefy computer tower and a brick of a laptop resting over it. The whole thing smells like burning plastic but the open window is helping. His kitchen area is just a sink with a cooktop, but now his dishes are done and the instant ramen packs he bought last week are in the cupboard. He debates cramming his figurines somewhere but instead they’re organized into a little scene on top of the radiator. He’ll have to move them when it gets cold but they’re okay for now.  

He’s taking out the last of the debris when he bumps into his favourite neighbour.

 

“Hinata-kun!” He recognizes her voice instantly.

“Yachi-san!” He turns around, arms full of old electronics he’s never going to fix. Some broken circuit boards fall to the ground. “How are you?”

“Good, good,” She nods and smiles, amused. She picks up the little green shards. “What’s this all about?” She gestures at his general self and places the shrapnel on top of his pile.

“Oh! Uh!” Hinata blushes from head to toe. Yachi smiles again, knowingly.

“Someone coming over?” She guesses.

“Yeah…”

“Someone you’re dating?” She’s asking innocently but Hinata appreciates the level of friendship they’ve cultivated over the years for her to feel comfortable prying.

“Yeah. Maybe? Sort of? Not really though.” Hinata dares show his nervousness. “He’s coming over tomorrow and I don’t know what to do, I tried to clean, I can’t cook, I don’t know if he likes me? I don’t know what he likes really. Other than glasses.” Hinata turns the reddest shade yet at the slip up and his glasses slide down his nose.

“Wait so are you dating?” Yachi looks confused. He can feel her own nervousness bleed into his.

“No…” Hinata looks away.

“Would you like to be?” She catches on quickly.

“Kind of…”  He wants to burry himself in his pile of plastic devices and wires.

“Well here,” She starts walking. “Let’s go put these in the recycling and you can show me what you did with your place?” She asks tentatively, voice rising as her confidence is falling.

“Yeah!” Hinata doesn’t let her get more anxious about it. “Sounds like a great idea, Yachi-san!”

 

“You must really like this guy…” Hinata stiffens. Yachi has been in before and she’s shocked by the improvements.

“Yeah.” He tries to say noncommittally. Yachi doesn’t say anything else about it but she helps add the finishing touches. They go to the local flower shop together and get a bouquet and a scented candle. On the walk back, Hinata panics.

“What am I going to make? I can’t cook for shit! I can’t cook shit! I can’t serve him raw eggs on rice for dinner and expect him to want to sleep with me! It’s my favourite food and I still mess it up! I don’t even own a rice cooker! Or eggs!” He crouches in the middle of the street like a BL protagonist having a sexuality crisis. Yachi is scared off at first but eventually she laughs at him.

“You could just go out to eat?” She suggests like it’s obvious, because it is.

Relieved but still frazzled, Hinata gets up and shakes himself off. He coughs. Yachi walks ahead and he follows. They go to her apartment and Hinata chats while she makes cookies.

He talks about Kageyama, about how they met, about what it’s been like so far without mentioning anything inappropriate or coming off as a creep. He talks about Kageyama’s good points, about the cute things he does and how much Hinata admires his work. He doesn’t name any names the entire time that Yachi mixes the two doughs and preps them to make ice box cookies, but somehow it slips out when he’s bragging about his accomplishments.

“Kageyama?!” Yachi drops her wooden spoon on the ground. “Kageyama Tobio? You’re dating Kageyama Tobio??”

“I mean not yet.”

“Still!”

“Yachi, you work with him more than I do,”

“Well yeah, and he’s scary! And cool! And so smart!”

“Yachi-san are you trying to steal my boyfriend?”

“No!” She turns bright red. “A-and he’s not your boyfriend yet!”

“Yachi-san!”

“What!”

Someone knocks on the wall between the kitchen and the apartment next door and they stop in their tracks. They try to keep it in. They muffle their mouths with their hands and everything. Finally they burst out laughing. Hinata has his hands on his knees wheezing and Yachi has her head thrown back and there’s nothing Daichi-san could do next door to stop them.

“I’ll… I’ll have to drop off some cookies for him too I think…” Yachi says while catching her breath. Hinata snorts.

“Yeah, like, three tins at least.”

“Hey!” She scolds him with a smile. “This is just as much your fault!”

They sober up and Hinata watches with fascination as Yachi cuts the cookies into perfectly checked little squares. He gets kind of thoughtful. They share a comfortable silence and Hinata is overcome with how grateful he is to have Yachi is his life, someone who lives next to him and works in the same building as him and likes him, someone so bright and kind and thoughtful and who didn’t get weird when they slept together once and he never invited her back for that.

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Yeah?” He looks back up at her and for once he feels kind of lanky, sitting on her wooden stool.

“You should tell him.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you should tell him you like him.”

“What if he doesn’t want to sleep with me anymore?”

“Hinata!”

“Well what? What if he never wants to see me again?”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Just because you got over it…” He trails off, immediately regretting his words. They’ve never talked about it before.

“This is different, trust me.” She says with another smile and they don’t talk about it and he’s so grateful, she’s so sunny and warm and forgiving of his mistakes. He doesn’t really understand it, but it means the world to him. “Go for it!”

“Okay!”

 

 

“I can’t cook, but my neighbour made us these.”

Hinata is a wreck. He holds out the plate for Kageyama to take one and he does and Hinata should have offered him a beverage first but it’s too late now and he’s so nervous, how do people do this? He must have said words because the next thing Kageyama says is “Oh you live next to Yachi-san?”

It didn’t feel like this last week. Did Kageyama feel like this last week?

“Yeah her apartment is much nicer than mine!” He’s trying, he really is. If he could stop putting himself down that’d be great, but he still can’t find a reason for Kageyama to want to date him, especially since they don’t have to be dating to have sex. Everything is going so fast, Hinata feels like his head is spinning. All it’s filled with is Kageyama Kageyama Kageyama.

Hinata snaps out of it long enough to make tea, and they sit on the edge of his bed with their legs dangling over the edge and drink it with more cookies. They fill the bed and Hinata fills the air with chatter and it starts to feel normal. He’s more focused with Kageyama than anyone else who’s been in this bed and they haven’t even done anything yet. There’s no use thinking of everyone who’s shared this space when he’s with the perfect person now. Their hands brush and Kageyama pulls away like he forgot that it’s okay. Hinata smiles.

He can’t help but review how far down his mattress dips under Kageyama’s. How the tall man still struggled to shimmy his impressive rear onto the too tall bed. How his body swayed, too contained in Kageyama’s signature hoodie to really jiggle. Hinata licks his lips.

He’s getting hot under the collar but even with their arrangement he doesn’t want to just jump Kageyama right away. It seems rude somehow. It feels fast but he needs to slow down.

“Do you want to go out for supper?”

 

They end up at a little izakaya near the apartment. It’s a roomier one with a few tables away from the main counter, but it’s otherwise very generic. They order edamame and fried lotus root and yakitori and a bottle of sake.  They talk about work, Hinata jokes a bit about his week of cleaning, Kageyama remembers that Hinata has a sister and asks how she’s doing. They eat slowly. Around them people filter in and out, salary men on their way home, college students escaping a bad party, people who feel like regulars and spend most of their time chatting with the cook. Hinata notices them all, but mostly he’s entranced by Kageyama. They’re in the real world now, in public together, and it’s still happening, it’s still real. The only waiter comes back and they order more food and drink. It’s less small talk and more deep conversations with comfortable silences in between.

They get tipsy, they get drunk, they decide to go home.

Kageyama offers to pay but Hinata gets it since he invited him and Kageyama gets a look on his face like he can’t tell if it’s a date or just Japanese corporate culture. It’s really cute. As soon as they get out of the bar, Hinata takes Kageyama’s hand in his.

It’s weird. It’s not something he’s done often; only one of his girlfriends really insisted on it and none of his boyfriends ever let him. Kageyama is too in shock to shake him off. His hand is warm. He’s real.

Hinata can’t help but pull him in an alleyway and make out.

Kageyama’s back slams against tin siding making a loud noise. He blushes crimson in the dark. Hinata doesn’t notice. He slides his knee up between Kageyama’s legs and yanks his face down to kiss him, violently. Kageyama keeps his hands on the cold building behind him until Hinata takes those too and places them places. Kageyama is so soft. Hinata is getting used to being around him, he doesn’t always stare as much, and he tries to keep it in his pants when Kageyama is just doing normal people things like eating and drinking and talking and existing—but when he feels him like this with almost his entire body pressed into him, it’s too much. He moans.

“Hinata—!” Kageyama hisses as hands grope him and an erratic mouth leaves marks everywhere it can reach, arms, neck, part of his face. Most of them fade immediately, too frantic to be lasting. “What if someone sees?”

“What if someone sees?” Hinata asks right back. He’s too invested in what he’s doing to look at Kageyama’s face when he says it. He knows he’s drunk, he knows he had more to drink than Kageyama and he’s shorter and more impaired, but he’s conscious enough to stop if Kageyama really wants him to. Kageyama can’t say anything back so Hinata prompts him, mouth popping off of his throat with a loud smack. “Are you okay with this?” Now Hinata is analyzing Kageyama’s face, waiting for his expression to give him a clue.

Kageyama thinks, then nods. His face matches. Hinata resumes his concentrated attack and Kageyama loosens up just enough to reciprocate a bit. Eventually Hinata gets impatient and drags them back to the apartment, fighting the urge to break into a run. There’s key fumbling and door slamming and the feeling that Yachi probably saw them coming back.

Hinata doesn’t turn any lights on. His computers and devices light half of the place in blue and the streetlamp right outside of his window bathes the other half in gold. He kicks his shoes off and tries to stand still while Kageyama does the same.

“I really…” Kageyama’s voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper.

“Yeah?” Hinata is sultry. He cocks his hip.

“I really want to give you a blow job.”

It’s not what Hinata expected but he’s delighted. Before Kageyama can even think to do it, Hinata pushes both his pants and underwear down and kicks them off. Standing in only a shirt and socks, he’s too buzzed and too aroused to feel ashamed.

He’s too drunk to pop a boner on his own and he hopes Kageyama won’t be put off by the challenge, but knowing himself it won’t be a problem for long. He back up until the backs of his knees hit the mattress but stays standing, not sure how Kageyama wants to do this. Kageyama tentatively unzips his hoodie. He folds it and lays it at Hinata’s feet. He kisses Hinata gently, then hard, then he backs up and takes his shirt off. He’s breathtaking as always. Hinata doesn’t get very long to admire him. The shirt goes on top of his hoodie and then Kageyama is on his knees, hot breath on his thigh.

Kageyama is in a formal kneeling position and that can’t be comfortable at his size, Hinata should make it quick but it won’t be so easy if he’s still this intoxicated—

Kageyama’s hot mouth envelops him all at once and Hinata is gone. For a split second he almost panics about a condom and then remembers that that’s okay now. Kageyama pushes his nose forward into the nest of hairs at the base of Hinata’s dick and gags a little. He breathes. Hinata tries to do the same.

Kageyama slowly pulls off, leaving a slick of spit behind. He sucks on his head and Hinata braces himself to prevent from doubling over. It’s a little hard but damn it’s good. Kageyama tentatively tries a few things with his tongue. He’s not sure if it’s the hesitant but sweet moves or if it’s because it’s Kageyama or if it’s his soft belly pressing against Hinata’s legs for a completely new feeling. Hinata can’t see. He can’t hear. All he can do is feel and feel amazing. His entire body is on fire. Kageyama grips Hinata’s hips and lifts him off the edge of the bed into his warmth. Hinata’s dick twitches, fully hard now and Hinata’s knees buck right into the pale soft, so soft fat that’s covering his lower half.

It’s so much so quickly. Kageyama sets a reasonable pace but Hinata is overwhelmed with pleasure. He opens his eyes and looks down and damn. Kageyama is looking straight ahead, thank goodness for small miracles. Hinata wouldn’t have been able to stand it if their eyes met. His black hair reflects the blue of electronics, his broad shoulders flex, his arms are folded in such a way that it makes it look like Kageyama has new rolls on them. The evening is just getting started and already Hinata feels like his nerves are fried, like they’ve been doing this for hours.

He tries to say things before he comes but all that escapes is a shout.

On purpose or in surprise, Kageyama swallows.

Their eyes meet in the dark. Hinata swallows too, hard.

“…Fuck.” He breathes out. Kageyama looks away.

“…Good?” He sort of asks in that stubborn Kageyama way.

“Excellent.” Hinata says, rolling his head back. Looking up at his ceiling he collects himself. Kageyama is still on his knees. Looking back down at him, Hinata grins. “So what would you like to do next?”

Kageyama doesn’t miss a beat.

“I want you inside me.”

He’s so intense. His stare makes Hinata’s knees go weak. Already he feels himself ready, blood pumping. He feels like all of his meaningless encounters have been leading up to this, making him up to the task. The girl he lost his v card to in high school. His first blow job in a supply closet. His first boyfriend in college. His first time at a love hotel. The first time he paid someone to have sex with him. The one he was the one getting paid. His first and only long term relationship. Sleeping with Yachi that one time and regretting it the next day because she had been so kind. The first man to see his crummy apartment. Hours spent watching porn and fantasising about the types of bodies he really wants. All of these experiences are here and at the same time they all feel meaningless. He’s going to give Kageyama the best first time going in anyone could dream of.

“Okay,” Hinata doesn’t have the words to say any of that so he hopes his face is enough. “Get up?” He extends his two hands and Kageyama takes them but Hinata can tell he’s working hard to keep his weight off of them. When he’s standing, Hinata gives them a squeeze. He has to look up at Kageyama again and it’s weird for a second until it’s not again.

He strokes his arms. He slides back down to his hands and intertwines their fingers. He pushes his torso forward into Kageyama and tilts his head up expectantly. Hinata pulls him down by the hands and they kiss. When he wants to deepen the kiss, Hinata tugs him down further. Kageyama is stuck looming, pushing Hinata into the mattress side with his large body. The pressure is amazing and Hinata bucks into him before biting Kageyama’s lip. He pulls away but keeps Kageyama in place.

“Up.” He says.

Hinata untangles their fingers and Kageyama straightens up. At this angle he’s lit up in gold under the glare of the streetlight. His shadows disappear and he looks smooth. Hinata thought he could just let this be a normal time, but he can’t help but touch. He runs his hands down Kageyama’s abdomen, on his chest and over his belly. He grabs at his sides and at his hips. He gives a moob a squeeze, then a roll on the opposite side. He presses his face into his sternum, into the flesh covering it. His hands roam freely over Kageyama’s back, into the dips of his crevices. He gives light kisses where he can easily reach and leaves a few good marks this time. He sucks on a nipple, then the other. His hands can’t get enough. He picks up Kageyama’s belly and drops it, steps back to do it one more time where he can see. Kageyama is blushing but he takes it.

“You should take your pants off.” Hinata whispers.

Kageyama complies, going much slower than Hinata did. Hinata climbs onto his bed to watch him. Kageyama snakes his arms under his hefty paunch to reach the top button of his pants. When he gets it undone, his whole body seems to relax. The zipper comes down easily and although there’s no way Kageyama can see what he’s doing from his vantage point he keeps his gaze down. He pushes his pants down and they finally flop to the floor once they’re past his thighs. Hinata has the almost uncontrollable urge to try them on, to see how huge they would feel on him when they’re so tight on Kageyama.

Kageyama seems shy to take his underwear off but Hinata refuses to look away. His boxer briefs cling so deliciously to him, digging in a little at the leg holes, Kageyama can barely seem to fit his thumbs into the waistband to pull them down. As he drags them down his fat pad slowly rolls out the top and Hinata can’t help but palm himself at the sight. This garment doesn’t seem to want to go down on its own and Kageyama actually has to push them all the way down to his ankles before he can step out of them. The whole time Hinata is consumed with desire, watching his body move, naked and swaying with every movement. Kageyama tucks his clothes aside with his foot and crawls onto the small bed next to Hinata.

“I uh…” Kageyama squirms, trying to get comfortable. “I’m prepared.” Hinata wants to ask exactly what that means to Kageyama so that he knows what to expect but then Kageyama says “Fully.” And makes a hand motion that sort of looks like water shooting up and Hinata knows everything he needs to know. He grins, pleased.

“Perfect,” He says and punctuates it with a kiss.

Hinata moves for Kageyama to lie down. He quickly slips a condom on himself. When he turns back, Kageyama is laying on his back, legs slightly open but thighs still touching. Hinata caresses them. He gets Kageyama to lift his hips off the mattress and wow. That’s something for the spank bank. He slips a pillow under Kageyama’s butt, and then another. Would it be easier to have Kageyama on his hands and knees? Yes. But this is much more rewarding. He wants to be able to look him in the eyes when he’s inside him and if he gets to see that glorious belly move with every thrust well that’s just an added bonus.

And if he’s making up for facing backwards in all of their positions last week well no one has to know.

It’s not like Hinata wanted to look away. It’s partly that he’s used to it. It’s been a coping mechanism of his for years now, a way to safely picture someone else while fucking. Someone bigger. Last week however he used it to the opposite effect. It didn’t seem fair to Kageyama to be sexualizing him the whole time, even though that’s technically a healthy part of sex. He wanted to be able to offer Kageyama “normal” sex, sex where he wouldn’t feel like an object. It’s still something Hinata is working on, trying not to feel wrong about his attraction when it’s something he gets to enact in real life now. He’s so used to fantasizing about imaginary people that he’s scared he’ll screw up with the real deal somehow. This week he’s trying more actively to find a balance that works for them both.

“…Wow…” Hinata breathes out. Kageyama is writhing, looking at him impatiently. Hinata can’t blame him. With his tummy shifted out of the way like this, his erection is exposed, straining against the roll above it. Hinata licks his hand, looking straight at Kageyama through his glasses. He strokes him, slowly, never breaking eye contact. He’s still not sure what to do with the whole glasses thing and he’s hoping he’ll get to talk to Kageyama more about it soon. For now, this’ll have to do. With his free hand he tilts them down, then pushes them back up, hoping he’s doing something right. Kageyama moans and Hinata is encouraged. His hand picks up the pace, but just when Kageyama starts quivering in earnest, he pulls away.

On his windowsill a handful of condoms stayed behind, accompanied by an almost embarrassingly large bottle of lube and some thin latex gloves. Hinata snaps one of the gloves on his dominant hand. He pours some lube out and warms it up between his fingers, enjoying the way it glistens in the low light. Kageyama swallows.

“Do you still want this?” Hinata asks, fully willing to back out if necessary. “I can stop anytime,” He adds to make sure Kageyama knows it.

“No, I’m…” Fuck he’s cute. “I’m good.”

“Good,” Hinata smiles. “I’m going to start with my fingers, is that alright?”

Kageyama nods. This angle is good for a multitude of reasons. Not only does it make sex easier in general, it also pushes all of Kageyama’s delicious flesh up to his face, giving Hinata a whole new privileged view of him, and it also makes his double chin extra prominent.

Hinata places one slick finger gently on Kageyama’s hole. Kageyama takes a sharp breath and keeps it in. Hinata starts circling his finger, massaging the ring of muscle and trying to get him to relax. With his dry hand he caresses Kageyama’s inner thigh and squeezes the roll there. He presses a thumb in the fat and hits just the right nerve to make Kageyama’s dick jump. With that distraction, Hinata pushes a finger in. Kageyama definitely prepped himself inside and out, but since he didn’t keep anything in and it’s not something he’s used to yet, it takes a bit of coaxing to get him to open up. Him being nervous doesn’t help, but Hinata does his best to be soothing, alternating between rubbing his thigh and petting his belly, occasionally teasing his member or kissing his knees.

Hinata works gradually until he can get three fingers in comfortably and then he slowly pulls out. He peels his glove off and puts it back on the windowsill. He positions his dick at Kageyama’s entrance but doesn’t press in yet. Instead, he takes a moment to check in. Kageyama looks good. He looks amazingly hot, but also comfortable and ready. Hinata wants to ask again to check in but Kageyama catches him staring and bucks his hips at him, once and then twice, sending ripples through his fat. Hinata feels lust tugging at his lower abdomen and almost uncontrollably thrusts forward. He grips Kageyama’s knees hard enough that the other man knows he’s playing dirty, and then pushes in slowly.

Kageyama winces at first but Hinata knows from experience not to stop until his full head is in. His dick is about the same width as his three fingers so it’s not too long until he can push on and fill Kageyama up. He rests there for a while, flush against Kageyama’s butt, encased by his lush thighs, watching his face to see when he’s finally adjusted. He’s gorgeous.

“Hinata…” Kageyama’s voice is muffled by the arm covering his face. “…Move.” Kageyama gives the slightest of thrusts forward and Hinata is quick to comply.

Still going slow, Hinata pulls out a few inches and then back in. The next time he goes a bit further, then a bit quicker, then a bit harder, never doing all of that at once. For him it’s almost unbearable. Kageyama is so sweetly tight. He can’t keep still. Every move he makes Hinata feels tenfold. From inside and from around him and watching and it’s so much. It’s so good. It’s so hard to keep being good. It’s never been hard for him before and it’s an alien feeling, wonderful and frightening. To have to try.

He bites his lips. He bites his tongue. He brings a wrist up to bite his hand. It doesn’t really help.

Kageyama is starting to relax when Hinata brushes it for the first time. His whole body coils up and Hinata thinks he’s going to lose it right there. Hinata tries to do it again but he doesn’t quite get it right. It’s okay because now the thirst is there. Kageyama knows what it has the potential to feel. He’s sold.

He gives himself into it. He’s excruciatingly beautiful.

He gives a little moan with every thrust, a breathy little thing each time. When Hinata nails it, he makes a string of sounds too melodic for Hinata to even think of quieting them down. He knows he’s going to get a beating from Daichi tomorrow but he can’t even think about that right now when Kageyama is so hot, so tight, so responsive. He touches him, slides a hand up his ample belly to his chest to play with his erect nipples. Kageyama melts into him quite literally and Hinata grips Kageyama’s shaft with his other hand, determined to make him come first. He pumps in time with his thrusts, still searching for that perfect angle where he can really hit it every time.

It’s never a guaranteed thing, especially not when it’s his first time with someone but by some miracle of god, he finds it. Kageyama screams, Hinata chokes on his own moan, Daichi bangs on the wall but it’s completely lost on the both of them. They’re fully lost in it, a sweaty groaning mess of pleasured bodies, riding to the finish line. Kageyama comes first and Hinata congratulatory lets himself go off.

 

It’s not like he blacks out. By the end of it, Hinata wasn’t even tipsy anymore. But when he comes to about an hour later, he’s collapsed on top of Kageyama, still inside him. Kageyama is asleep, somehow. Hinata laughs quietly, cups his faces and kisses him. He doesn’t wake up so Hinata pulls out. He cleans Kageyama off with a rag from the kitchen and thinks about going to take a shower in the communal baths down the hall but decides against it. There’s no way he can keep himself away from Kageyama for that long. He wipes himself off with the rag too and fits himself between Kageyama and the wall. He falls asleep to the tune of Kageyama’s soft breathing.

 

Hinata wakes up to the soft sounds of rain on his window, his phone vibrating, and Kageyama breathing. He appreciates the rain, ignores the phone, and tunes in to Kageyama enough that he falls back asleep for another hour. When he wakes up again it’s because his phone has vibrated itself off the radiator and his charger cord has taken several action figures with it. He could go check it. It’s probably his project partner wondering where he is and why he hasn’t answered any of his thousands of emails asking for millions of tiny changes and clarifications. It’s Saturday, he shouldn’t have to worry about this. Instead, he nuzzles deeper into the crook of Kageyama’s arm.

Usually, Hinata gets antsy when he wakes up. He doesn’t like staying in bed too long and his legs will start buzzing before his mind can start racing. Today he still has to fight it but it’s all a little quieter somehow. Kageyama sleeps on his back with his stomach sloshed over to one side a bit. Hinata learned this the last time they saw each other but today he doesn’t have as much of an urge to make a mess of the kitchen. He runs a hand through Kageyama’s hair and when that doesn’t wake him up, he gives him a kiss. As he’s pulling away, he feels the fluttering of Kageyama’s eyelashes against his cheek.

“Good morning,” He smiles. Kageyama blushes.

“Good morning.” His voice is all gravely and honestly kind of sexy despite both of them having morning breath. Hinata doesn’t know what to say next. Did you sleep well? What would you like for breakfast? Do you want to date me? “I, uh…”

Oh shit.

“D-did I just say all of that out loud?”

Kageyama nods.

Hinata pales. He’s pulling his hand away from Kageyama’s cheek when Kageyama’s hand darts from under the sheets and grabs it.

“I uh.” He coughs on nothing. “I do.”

“Ha?”

“I do want to date you I think.”

“You think?”

“Shut up!” Kageyama looks away, bright red. “I slept fine, I don’t care what we have for breakfast, and I want to date you.”

“Nice!” Hinata looks like he just scored the winning point and it’s too dorky for Kageyama probably because he hides his head under the covers. “Celebratory tamago gake gohan!!”

Hinata leaps out of bed, leaving Kageyama to process everything while he sings over a pot of boiling water.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your interest and patience!! I'm really hoping to post the final chapter before the new year so hopefully see you again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who stuck around with this fic!! Look forward to my next project, coming later this month!! As always, you can find extra fic content (playlists, sketches, etc) and more chub kink related things on my tumblr squishylotus :)

 

It's been a few months since they started dating. A few things changed. Most things didn't. They still bicker. They still talk about work a lot. They still get weirdly shy around each other sometimes. They don't meet at the same time every week anymore. Sometimes they meet more than that, sometimes less, but at least then the world doesn't feel like it might implode. They go out, they stay in. They go to the aquarium and Sunshine 60 and the aquarium next to Sunshine 60. They go to Kageyama's condo and Hinata's apartment and they have sex at the office again even though they're not working on a project together. It's good. Life is good.

There are still things Kageyama struggles with. He's still dealing with the fallout from his picture in that magazine. He's getting used to having to work for mostly one employer. He's still awkward about sex or being too naked sometimes. He's still not good with people which isn't too bad with Hinata but gets kind of exasperating when he starts meeting Hinata's friends. All of that feels a little bit better when he knows he can just text Hinata about it or call and they can see each other.

Hinata isn't without his own flaws but Kageyama knew that already. His apartment bounced back to a mess after two weeks. He never sleeps. He always fidgets. Sometimes he winds himself up into a tailspin of not sleeping and not eating and just working or gaming for so many days straight that Kageyama has to tell Yachi so she can get him a compress and make him drink soup. He's prone to freak accidents and already had to cancel two dates so he could fix various mistakes he made to office equipment and a window. Kageyama thanks the gods they didn't meet in design school or he might have gotten mauled with a paper guillotine.

They're getting the hang of things. They make little mistakes and bounce back quickly. They have nothing to make big mistakes over. In a different kind of world maybe Kageyama's past would have come back to haunt him. Instead he's watching tv with Hinata one day and casually points out Suga's show while they're channel surfing and that's that. They haven't talked in so long, there's no reason to start now. Maybe Oikawa could have called him after his misguided photo shoot but the older designer has kept to himself too. As for Hinata they bumped into one of his exes once but that was just funny. Hinata smelled like stale beer for the rest of the night and when they got home they had shower sex to heal the wounds to his ego.

It's not stifling like Kageyama feared a relationship might be. They don't move in together and they're fine with that. They see each other when they can and that's enough. He never feels like Hinata secretly wants him to drop his commitments just to see him. They're healthy together.

 

"Hey, Kageyama."

"Hm?"

They're sitting on opposite ends of Kageyama's L-shaped couch, feet intertwined, working away on their own laptops. It's their compromise in order to spend time together this week. They've been at it for a few hours when Hinata gets antsy.

"Do you want to... after this of course..." Hinata looks straight at him, right through his perfect glasses. "I want to have sex with you." Kageyama looks back, trying to appear nonchalant. "In front of your full length mirror." Kageyama swallows, hopefully not audibly.

"Okay." He says simply and returns to his work.

It's a lost cause. From the moment Hinata brings it up it's the only thing he can think of. Kageyama really tries to focus on his work. He has to bring these concepts in to a meeting tomorrow morning, but... nothing can be done.

"Hinata."

"Hmm?" Hinata looks up with a smile that says this is exactly what he had hoped would happen.

"Now."

"Are you sure?" He's still trying to play a game but Kageyama is beyond that point.

"I'm sure." He stands up and Hinata follows him, cackling behind him.

Kageyama peels off his shirt and turns around. Hinata is undoing his buttons. Why he insists on wearing button downs as casual wear, Kageyama doesn't understand. They couldn't pay him enough to wear one outside of the office and even then he usually gets away without them. Hinata isn't wearing anything underneath. That part is nice, especially when they get caught in the rain together. It's nice now too when the simple garment glides right down his arms to the floor. Hinata turns away to flip the lights on.

"I want to see you." Kageyama drops his shirt on the floor. "Better." Hinata licks his lips like he has a plan and Kageyama is happy to go along with it.

Hinata crowds him, presses their torsos together, sinks into him. They kiss, hard and fast and passionate. Kageyama doesn't want that to ever stop. It doesn't have to, he thinks. They can just keep going. He wraps his arms around Hinata, a hand in his hair, the other down his pants over the curve of his ass. They still like to take each other's clothes off. Hinata sneaks his cold hands under his warm belly and pushes down Kageyama's house sweats. He takes his boxers with it and Kageyama fights his instinct to cover himself by stripping Hinata too. They keep their socks on because that's something they can do now.

"Kageyama..." Hinata looks him over with half-lidded eyes. "Sit?" Kageyama sits on the bed. "Scoot back?" He does. "God," Hinata bites his lip. "You're so hot." Kageyama only blushes a little bit. "The way you just..." He makes a vague hand motion but Kageyama understands what he's getting at. He can feel it when he moves the way his flesh shifts and ripples. Kageyama scoots back a little more just to give him a bit of a show.

Hinata's fetish has a way of making him consider things about his body that he never even noticed before. Maybe for someone else his size that would be bad, but Kageyama doesn't have feelings about it one way or the other. It makes him feel wanted, desired. He doesn't really get it when he looks at himself but it's not like in an alternate reality he wouldn't date himself. He's glad there are things he can do for Hinata just by existing and wiggling a bit, and he doesn't mind when things get more involved than that either.

"So, the mirror..." Hinata looks at it and it's kind of funny to see him try to be so logical when he's naked and has an erection.

"It should just come off the wall." Kageyama doesn't go into detail about how he knocked it down with his butt once although he's sure Hinata would love that. It should be just as funny to see Hinata try and wrestle with the heavy mirror that's bigger and taller than him but Kageyama is too distracted by the flexing of his back muscles, his shoulders, his butt. He sets it down leaning against the wall right in front of Kageyama. Kageyama frowns reflexively.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kageyama looks away.

"Just pretend it's not there!"

"...What if I want to look at you, too?" Kageyama looks back at Hinata.

"Well then do that!" Hinata sounds frustrated but he's smiling. Just sexually frustrated then. "Now let me," Hinata practically hops on the bed between Kageyama's legs and kisses his neck. "Have you." He bites lightly at Kageyama's earlobe. Kageyama catches their reflection in the mirror. He sees himself put a hand on the small of Hinata's back. If humans had better eyesight he could see the hairs rise on Hinata's neck when he travels his hand down to cup a cheek and squeeze. He catches his own eyes and it would be weird but all he can notice is how blown his pupils are. The awareness of it feeds his arousal and brings him back to the present moment, to Hinata.

"How do you want me?" He whispers into his hair.

"All the ways," Hinata says, voice thick, hips thrusting weakly at Kageyama's belly. Kageyama snorts.

"That's not really useful."

Kageyama lubes up a hand and inserts his pointer finger in Hinata. He squirms at first but quickly settles and starts clenching around him. Kageyama adds another and then starts moving around. He curls his thick digits in just the right way and Hinata screams. He does it again, and again, until Hinata's throat is raw and sweat is dripping down his forehead and his back. Hinata is agitated, thrusting forward into Kageyama and backwards onto his fingers, eyes wild with desire. Kageyama feels hot stripes getting etched into his back. Even with his eyes closed they feel red. He bites Hinata's neck and works his fingers harder, quicker.

Hinata shivers. His fingernails get caught on back rolls. He clenches his entire body and lets out a magnificent stream of sounds.

Cum shoots up between Kageyama's moobs.

Hinata stares at it. Kageyama looks down at it. Hinata starts laughing. Kageyama can't hold it in either.

Hinata is easy to throw around and sometimes Kageyama takes it upon himself to change their position. This time he aligns them up with the mirror in a way that hopefully matches what Hinata was hoping for. Kageyama is getting better at figuring out what Hinata wants when he's too gone to say it. He mewls when Kageyama gets on top of him, head almost hanging off the bed. Kageyama caresses his neck, turns his head toward the mirror so he can also look at them. Kageyama looks too. Hinata's milky thighs on either side of his this thick body, his belly droops and pools onto him and Hinata grabs at it, kneading and pleading but not forming any real words.

"You're so good." He finally says.

"Thanks." Kageyama blurts out. "I. Uh... You're so good." He says, looking away. Looking at them. He can see Hinata lift a hand up but it's still a surprise when it touches his cheek gently. Hinata turns his head. He gets an eyeful of his warm brown eyes and then they're kissing, eyes open and then closed. In love? Kageyama doesn't know how to quantify feelings. It's probably too soon for love.

"Kageyama." Hinata says when they part. "Fuck me, please?"

He nods. He does.

He's sticky and it gets all over Hinata too but he doesn't mind. It mixes with their sweat and makes their bodies move easier against each other. It's weird sure, but eventually Kageyama forgets it's even there.

The mirror is something else. With every thrust Kageyama can see the pleasure on Hinata's face. He knows when he's doing something right, when a particular angle goes wrong, when Hinata is about to get a cramp. He can see everything, and so can Hinata. He can see everything he likes, not that Kageyama knows the extent of it. It feels like Hinata will never run out of things to point out about him. He knows he can see when Kageyama gets kind of tired because he starts pushing back to accommodate him. It's a pretty great set up, actually.

"Close," Hinata manages, hands busy digging into his body. It's almost painful but Kageyama is too overwhelmed by how good everything else feels to deny him.

"Good." He says, redoubling his efforts.

They come at the same time which practically never happens.

When Kageyama  lifts himself off of Hinata, his belly button suctions off with a pop. Hinata brazenly reaches a finger into it, making Kageyama yelp.

"Hehe, look!" Hinata waves a cum coated finger tip in Kageyama's face and Kageyama instinctually jolts back. Hinata laughs at him. He scolds and they end up play fighting their way into the shower.

It's comfortable and simple and amazing.

Kageyama's back stings under the spray but Hinata sneaks his soapy hands under his belly to distract him. They get dirtier before they get clean.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! Happy New Year!!!!!!


End file.
